


Never Say Goodbye

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2018, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, 分手前夜（误）, 双向单箭头, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 阿布扎比最为2018年最后的狂欢，圆满的完成了它的使命——当然每件事都会有不完美的一面，每个人也难免有各自的遗憾……但所有恩恩怨怨聚散离合都随着格子旗和英国国歌落下了帷幕，也许喧嚣还会持续一阵，因为离愁总是入木三分。Stories happen after Abu Dhabi GP 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果剧情和现实有冲突，请记住，这不过是一篇文而已。Just enjoy！
> 
> （Inspired by Max Verstappen: "I like free practice".）

比赛结束之后，全场的掌声和关注都给了那三位冠军车手。Max松开油门，放缓车速，看着队友在后视镜里越来越大，慢慢填满了这2.673秒的差距。他们默默的并肩开了一段，不约而同的隔着头盔，默默的注视着对方。TR里恭喜的声音变得遥远，那一小段路又变得很长。

阿布扎比最为2018年最后的狂欢，圆满的完成了它的使命——当然每件事都会有不完美的一面，每个人也难免有各自的遗憾……但所有恩恩怨怨聚散离合都随着格子旗和英国国歌落下了帷幕，也许喧嚣还会持续一阵，因为离愁总是入木三分。

履行媒体义务延长了告别礼，大家还吵吵闹闹的出去喝了点酒。Daniel回到酒店的时候累得几乎睁不开眼。虽然不用参加周二的轮胎测试，难得父母来一趟，他当然不会就这么赶着离开。他在床上瘫了一会儿，把脸埋在床单上深吸了一口气，任由柔软的织物轻触微烫的皮肤，放任自己的思绪乱飘了一会儿，想起这些年在红牛的点点滴滴，想到RBR官方混剪的那个视频，不由得轻笑出声，随后心绪又被酸涩填满了。那种感觉，就好像毕业离校那天，回首再望，校园还是那座校园，能带走的只有回忆，属于自己的那张课桌，很快就会坐上别的人。

Max很期待Pierre的到来，他们私下关系一直不错，是发自真心的那种不错，和自己不一样。他叹了口气翻了个身，余光瞥到了床头那堆属于队友的东西。

是了，他忘了，他们还没有正式告别。

他伸展四肢平摊在床上，望着空无一物的天花板。Max还没有回来，他当然有自己的事要处理，两人对此从来都是互不干涉，泾渭分明。他真希望对方干脆不要回来了，让自己就这样背起行李走了，只留下一个个性张扬的背影。

他皱了皱眉，理智驱赶自己从床上坐起来，摸索着找到了丢在一边的手机。没有新的消息提示，社交网络也提不起他的兴趣，匆匆跟父母聊了两句，就抓起干净T恤走向了淋浴间。

开门声是在淋浴间被水汽充盈的时候响起的。

__咔哒，砰……_ _

“Daniel？”

他没有回答，放任暖流在这炎热的天气，顺着他的发丝，覆盖他的脸颊，包裹他的脖颈，然后扫过他的全声。他觉得心跳得有些快，并且毫无开口的意愿。每个下一秒都仿佛是悬在头顶的利剑，做出离队决定时所有的自信、勇气和义无反顾的决心都离他而去了，只剩下无尽的焦虑和怅然。他的心情就像第一次坐上卡丁车，面对无法战胜的对手一样，想逃避，想退缩。

__咔哒。_ _

浴室的门被打开了，他感到自己呼吸都停止了。

Max没有说话，谢天谢地，他只是走了过来，迈着轻快的步伐，走到淋浴间门口，他能透过玻璃上的水汽看到对方模糊的轮廓，像是散发着暖光的小太阳。

淋浴间的门被推开了，凉意冲了进来，水汽四散而逃。他瞪大眼睛看着自己默不作声的队友在视线里放大。Max还戴着他的帽子，顶光在眼窝投下一片阴影，他穿着出门时候的那身衣服，没有脱鞋。尽管彼此的身体已经被看了无数遍，这一刻Daniel还是感到了一种难以形容的局促。可他还没有来得及把思想传达为语言，就看到队友钻进了淋浴间。

他后退一步，花洒把热水全部浇到了Max的帽子上，又顺着帽檐的边缘像瀑布一样流了下来。他震惊而茫然的看着对方，直到被Max坚实的胳膊拥住，紧得仿佛要嵌入身体。

“Daniel。”队友沙哑的嗓音带着哭腔，在他的耳边炸裂。转瞬即逝，他无暇思考，温暖的瀑布顺着对方的帽檐，落在了他的肩胛骨上。

他轻轻挣扎了一下，没有挣开。对方的体温竟然比水流更灼热，通过湿透了的衣物，几乎是直白的传导到了他的身上。

“放开我Max。”他小声说，心里却知道自己并不想被放开。如果可以，他永远都不想被放开。

他自嘲的弯了弯嘴角，再次告诫自己两人不过是再普通不过的肉体关系，他不过是Max无数次“自由练习”中非常普通的那一个。而且，是他开的口，是他起的头，是他撩拨在先，所以他当然应该自食其果。

Max放开了手。

Daniel松了口气，透过氤氲的雾气试图捕捉他的表情。现在他终于确认刚才不过是自己的错觉，Max没有哭，他喝了酒脸色有些发红。浑浊的蓝眼睛只有对自己的渴望——也许不是他，换成任何人都一样——像每次他们开始之前那样，像一个沦陷在甜美的欲望中的年轻男孩。

他们俩没有固定的上下关系，在玩心四起的年代由自己主导，而后一阵被跃跃欲试的Max掌握了主动权，再后来又由完赛的名次决定过一阵，也有过争上下到最后一刻的日子……白天他们分享数据，夜晚他们共享欢愉，那真是让人难以忘怀的两年。Max简直是一头精力充沛的小狮子，学习力和战斗力无可匹敌，Daniel喜欢把他当做对手，在各种时刻都让自己觉得生活充满了无限的可能。

直到某天失去了争胜之心，只想看到对方的满足的表情，他才彻底的意识到了自己的沦陷。

Daniel在心里叹了口气，摆着自己一贯温柔的表情，替对方脱下帽子，抚摸着他乱糟糟的被水打湿的金发。他探索着摸到了对方的后颈，然后吻了上去。

Max的嘴唇很柔软，像酒心的水果硬糖，香醇包裹在坚硬的外壳之下。侵略性的驾车风格和对自己的单纯信赖，一旦尝过就能成瘾，让人欲罢不能。

Max的吻追了上来，很快就掌控了他熟悉的节奏，薄茧的掌心顺着Daniel的脊背，一路滑到他的腰间。不着寸缕总是让人分外敏感。Daniel在接吻的间隙发出一声呻吟，而Max紧紧的拥抱和热吻又将一切吞没。

他们从浴室一路纠缠到了床铺，湿漉漉的身体在地板上拖出一道水痕。Max把Daniel按在柔软的白床单上，灼热的目光描摹着他湿漉漉的麦色肌肤，像是野兽审视他的猎物。

Daniel仰起脖子，优美的颈线下是滚烫的喉管。Max描摹着他的血管走向，两个人的目光在空中碰撞。他一刻也不愿意浪费，左手勾着对方的脖子把他拉近，右手探向了对方坚硬的下身。

“等等。”Max深吸了一口气，极力压抑自己的欲望。

Daniel不解的看着他。

“我希望这次你在上面。”

他的目光一动不动的扫过对方泛着水光的蓝色瞳孔，里面搁着太多他看不懂的情绪。

__最后的晚餐。_ _

不知道为什么，Daniel的脑海里浮现出这样的词语。

他从来都是个说一不二的行动派，既然Max提了，他也不想多问。他当然渴望对方，从身体到灵魂，其他的事情容后再谈，两人之间的默契让他们都懂得什么的享受当下。

这是一场被欲念主导的性爱，他们都没有收住利爪，而是放任彼此的贪念在对方的身体表面和心灵深处肆虐。像是关于生死的厮杀，像是舍了性命的纠缠。可在这暴风骤雨般的节奏中，又有温情如涓涓细流，轻抚过每一道伤口。Max紧紧抓着枕头的边缘，指尖泛白。Daniel绵密的亲吻落在他的后背，急促的呼气吞没了他的呻吟。

Daniel夺走了他毫无保留的信赖，还以他尖叫、心跳和喘息。两年多的时光他们早已像熟悉自己那样了解对方，他们的默契也不仅仅体现在工作上……

到最后Max哑了嗓子无力的瘫倒在床褥间，只剩下那双倔强的蓝眼睛，不动声色，像一根针扎进了Daniel的心底。

天色大亮。

昨晚太过疲惫又太过仓促，窗帘都没有完全闭合。刺眼的阳光顺着唯一的缝隙钻进来，刚好照在Daniel的眼皮上，把他从无尽的黑夜中拖了出来。

他觉得呼吸困难，挣扎着睁开眼，被视线里Max的一头杂毛吓了一跳。他的队友显然是累极了，抱着一团乱七八糟的被褥睡得正香。

他轻手轻脚的把对方挪到一边，坐起身来，又替他盖好了被子。望着满床狼藉和丢在地毯上的衣物，发了会儿呆。

水迹已经被空调吹干了踪影，客房打扫也会让一切归于无形。当天参加完红牛的圣诞活动，当他走出公司大门正式迈向新的人生，他们之间……还剩下什么？

等他回过神的时候，掌心已经停留在了Max耳后的碎发上，下意识的用手指在那些不长的金棕色发丝上绕着圈。其实除了满足彼此的欲念，他们很少有机会像这样独处，离得最近的也就是飞机上并排的座椅，还有录制宣传视频的那些时刻。在车库两人有时也会聊上几句，但很快话题就朝着工作的方向直奔而去。Max很多时候都只是听着，只有关于赛车才会侃侃而谈，蹦出很多连他都满脸疑问的词语。

“Max。”他轻声的问，“冲线的时候，你在想什么？”

回应他的是将醒未醒的哼哼。他的队友在被窝里朝他挤了挤，伸出胳膊一把揽住了他的腰，而后满足的蹭了蹭，呼吸再次变得绵长。

“我在想……”Daniel苦笑着自言自语，“要是能与你早一点相遇，就好了。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黎明前最后的黑暗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扛着Mac和一堆行李在魔都狂奔了一天，成功把背部肌肉拉伤了。  
> 如果我不更新，简直对不起这个勤勤恳恳的自己！

他可以一直这样坐着，看着Max毫无防备的睡颜直到天荒地老。可没过多久，电话铃声就把这表面的平静给打破了。

花了一会儿工夫，Daniel才意识到那是自己的手机，它被搁在Max那一头的床头柜上。似乎是昨晚洗澡前自己丢在枕头上的，后来大概是被Max顺手放了上去。

而洗澡之前，他和父母聊了几句，关于——

“Holy Shiiiiit!”Daniel低声咒骂，来不及跳下床，只能保持着被队友圈住腰的姿势，伸展胳膊越过他去够床头的手机。果然，来电显示是自己的父亲Joe。他稳定心神，坐得端端正正，像捧着炸弹一样按下了接听键。

“Daniel。”

因为两人挨得太近，从手机里传出来的声音有些大，Max嘟囔了一声，往被子里钻了钻。

“抱歉爸爸。”他连忙把身体朝着队友的反方向倾斜了几分，“我太累了睡过头了……”他忙不迭的为自己的爽约道歉，父母好不容易来一趟比赛现场，说好了要陪他们出去逛逛的。

“没事我是想说，我和Grace在外面玩得很开心，你不用来了，好好休息吧。”

他松了口气，并为自己的想法感到自责。

“Daniel？”Max半睁开眼睛，疑惑的抬起了头。

被叫到名字的当事人一僵，以比五站红灯全灭瞬间更快的手速捂住了他的嘴。

“回头见，儿子。”不知道是不在做贼心虚，Joe的声音听起来掺了点可疑的笑意。

“再见爸爸。”他一秒钟都不愿意多想，挂断了电话。

Max打着呵欠从床上坐起来，头发乱糟糟的，还有几根竖在脑门上。他的目光涣散，似乎还没从梦里完全清醒过来，整个人都有点懵懵的。

__让人想吻他。_ _

Daniel强忍着冲动，试图让自己表现得像是个共事了几年的普通队友——他知道这很可笑，两个人还赤身裸体的坐在同一张床上。

“早。”他说，“抱歉吵醒你了。”

“早。”Max摇了摇头。

“电话是Joe打来的。”

“你要出门？”

“暂时不用了。”

“嗯。”

……

“你要不要先回房间？”

Max扭过头，直愣愣的看着他。

“我是指，如果被车队发现你在我这过了夜……”他小心的组织着语言。

Max坐起一半的身体又倒回了床褥，一只手捂着脸，声音是刚睡醒的沙哑：“以前我坚持要回去睡，走到门口都会被你拖回来。”

“现在不同了。”他没有发现自己的语气有多酸涩。

“是啊，那是以前了。”Max保持着捂脸的姿势，声音闷闷的。

Daniel立刻后悔了，他把一切都搞砸了，他们应该装作若无其事的互道早安，然后默契的各自收拾东西离开，而不是像现在这样，把一个阳光灿烂的早晨变成一团尴尬沉闷的阴霾。

“我去洗澡。”他无法再忍受这样的气氛，抓起衣物逃进了洗手间。

热水仿佛有一种魔力，可以冲刷所有的苦闷。站在同一个地方，回忆起昨晚发生的一切，他觉得自己已经开始接受现实了。就好像退赛当场的激烈情绪其实很快就能消散，但更多的是在随后漫长的时光中，沉淀在心底的不甘和闷痛。

他安慰自己，没有了肉体关系，两人依旧可以是围场里谈笑风生的对手，总好过那些渐渐被竞争磨平的脆弱情感，总好过相见不如不见，相对却是无言。

时光如同一根烟燃到了尽头，只要不主动去掸，烟灰就还能保留着它原本的轮廓。

如果没有能力消化现实，是无法在这个残酷的围场生存下去的。

Daniel走回房间的时候，是真的找到了普通队友的感觉，并且也说服了自己保持大度的姿态。他会微笑着和Max道别，如果对方需要，他也很乐意交换最后一站的头盔。待一切收拾妥当，他们会一起出去吃个饭，发个ins什么的。然后像每一对即将分别又会在稍后重逢的老队友，拥抱着说再见。

他是这么打算的，所以当他歪着脑袋一边用毛巾揉着湿漉漉的卷发，一边走回房间的时候，看到Max依旧一动不动的躺在原处，不由弯着嘴角发出了一声轻笑：也许昨夜自己真的把他折腾惨了。

他摇了摇头，弯下腰开始拾掇行李，把丢了一地的衣服扔到了一边的沙发上。又在床尾找到了对方常戴的鸭舌帽，想起曾经看过的一个广告，Max就连洗澡的时候都没有把它摘下来。而现在它就乖乖的躺在自己的掌心，如同很多次Max乖乖的窝在自己身边一样。

他用指腹轻轻摩挲着帽檐，思绪飘到了2017年初，当时他们录了个休赛期的宣传视频，在社交网络上播得很火，还被迷妹们调侃成“分手视频”四处传播。当时有一段剧情是要他用脑袋去接帽子。明明应当是非常苦闷和无聊的情绪，却因为“分手”的另一位当事人在镜头外指手画脚，还不时发出爆笑，害得他NG了好多次。

他又想起1.92秒系列，自己完成了指定的部分就被导演轰出了门，只能隔着玻璃偷窥队友。没想到Max第一个挑战就失败了，连一个气球都没能戳破。他在走廊上笑破了音，捂着肚子顺着墙根坐倒在了地上，然后被循声而来的Max气愤的追打了一路。

Max不擅长的并不只有玩游戏，在录制丢斧子的时候，自己已经极尽所能的放水了，就是怕这个倔强的队友跟竞赛死磕。结果他的运动神经果然弱到令人发指，自己站在一边看他一次次丢不上靶，又担心又不敢笑，憋得脸都红了。

可只要与赛车相关，他的队友又会变得异常专业。Max给车队的反馈总能切中要点，他对车辆调教有着灵敏的嗅觉，对赛车驾驭有着惊人的天赋。他们的竞争仿佛永远没有上限，此消彼长，乐在其中。赛道上的激烈争夺，肾上腺素飙到极限的瞬间，战胜自我如同高潮一般的快感，都是Max带给他的。

还有在游艇上那次直播，Max嘴硬的说非常不喜欢从背后被人抱着，因为会觉得很热。事实并非如此。事后Max都会主动回房间，有几次他实在是意犹未尽，便又吻着他把他拖了回来，甚至直接抵着门来了一次……最后两个人都太过疲惫，醒过来才发现就这样一起睡了，Max背靠着他的胸口，惬意得就像在家一样。

“家”这个词语让他的内心变得柔软而酸涩。他们搭档的那些日子，跟着车队几乎飞遍了全世界，玩遍了各种宣传部想出来的奇怪游戏。他离开父母，一年的大部分时间都在外闯荡，却很少会有思乡的愁绪。成功的时候，有Max共享喜悦；挫折的时候，有Max慰藉伤痛……除了爱，Max给了他一个家所能给予的一切。

这会是他人生中最为珍贵的回忆，可有时他又会贪心的想，如果这一切不只是白纸黑字写进合同的媒体义务，而两人之间的自在随意也不是逢场作戏……

Max有没有那么一个瞬间，曾和自己一样动过心？

Daniel站起身，走到床边，想再看看他——Max的姿势始终没有动过，手背还遮在眼睛上——起初Daniel以为是房间太亮影响睡眠，而当他凑近，才发现枕边湿了一大块。

他震惊的愣在原地，感到胸口一阵抽痛。

“Max……”他蹲下来，试图拨开对方的手，却被狠狠的打开了。

“别碰我！”Max从床上坐了起来，面色不善的看着他。

是了，他忘了，两个人已经不是可以随意触碰，紧贴到连心跳都同步的关系了。

可Max……为什么哭了？

Daniel的脑海一片混乱，又不敢深想，只是担忧的望着即将分道扬镳的队友。他们之间的距离不过1米，却遥远的仿佛被分割在了两个半球。

Max越过他，看到身后收拾了一半的行李箱，目光突然变得尖锐起来。

“因为我不走，你就急着自己走了？”

“我只是——”

“只是迫不及待的想去见你的新队友了？”

“……”

“我把我们的事和Nico说了。”

“什么时候？！”

“车手巡游的时候。”

“你怎么能——”

“我为什么不能？”

“Max，我们说好的！”Daniel站起来，后退了两步，难以置信的看着他，“你要毁了一切吗？”

“是啊，我们说好的，但是不包括你要转会去雷诺。”

“这件事我们早就谈过了，也谈妥了。”他急剧的喘息，感到全身发冷，头皮发麻，“你也亲口对媒体说过，我人还在围场，对你而言并没有差别。”

“当然有差别。”Max毫无悔意的瞪着他，根本没有意识到自己做了什么。

“有什么差别？”Daniel冷笑，“如果你想要，只是隔着一个车库，总能找到机会。”

 _ _拜托，闭嘴，__ 他告诫自己， _ _你__ _ _想说__ _ _的根本不是这些。__

可他控制不住，胸口燃着一团火焰，在他的体内四处乱窜，烧尽了一切。“如果你想在酒店里做，只是换了个楼层的差别。”

Max安静了下来，默默的看着他。眼泪再次润湿了眼眶，顺着脸颊流了下来。他没有擦，像一座雕像，一个不动声色的观察者，眼底最后的火光也熄灭了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡呆同志认真做心理建设一次次被维斯塔潘同学带跑偏的故事（。  
> 在最后一段到来之前，气氛还是很安静祥和的，如果不是我的理智踩了刹车，甜蜜的回忆我可以写上万（。  
> 为什么又莫名其妙吵起来了呢？问题不被正事，伤口不被剥开，它就会永远在那儿。所以……（其实我只是太想写Max把一切告诉了Nico这个梗，谁让他们巡游的时候老是黏在一起！  
> 凑着刀子吃糖渣吧，毕竟下一章就HE了呢


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直到此时此刻，他才明白，一切都是因为Max流着泪的双眼，像一面镜子，照出了两个不愿分离的灵魂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于爱的问题，还是交给爱来解决吧。

Daniel立刻就后悔了。

Max很少会在别人面前掉眼泪。作为一个成年人，他依旧保留着很多小孩子的天性，譬如尚未被磨平的棱角，以及异常敏感的自尊心。如果没有跑出理想的成绩——关于这点他对车组和自己都异常严格——Max就会止不住的抱怨。除非太过分，一般亲近的人都不会往心里去，因为他们都知道：Max真正的愤懑和不甘，所有的委屈和责备，从来都是对着自己的。

他可以无视媒体的嘲讽，面对诋毁一副我行我素的老成姿态，却无法容忍自己的低级错误，也无法原谅自己失望了周围的人。

如果把Max的思维构成画作一个个同心圆，最外面是毫不相干的整个世界，最里面是他从未停歇的求胜心。

有时他会自己躲起来擦眼泪，Daniel知道。他从来都懂得保持距离，留给对方独自处理的空间。而随着年岁渐长，Max从失败到再次站起来花费的时间越来越短，流泪的次数也屈指可数，他觉得心疼，却刻意对此不闻不问。因为他们互相理解，抛开外在性格的差别，骨子里是一样的人。

唯一一次Max主动来找他，是2017年的匈牙利分站赛。当时他们还只是比普通队友多走了一小步的关系，这场事故几乎毁了一切。看似和谐的关系不过是用纸牌垒起的高塔，风一吹就散了。Daniel坐在休息室的沙发上，一言不发，做好了一拍两散的准备。就在这时，Max推门进来了。他的眼睛红红的，表情小心翼翼的，放轻脚步走到漠无表情的队友身边，扶着他的膝盖蹲了下来。

Daniel一直以为自己最终原谅了他，只是因为他诚恳的认错态度，或是膝盖上那温暖的掌心。直到此时此刻，他才明白，一切都是因为Max流着泪的双眼，像一面镜子，照出了两个不愿分离的灵魂。

那是他们第一次完全向彼此敞开真心，关于队内的关系，关于未来的合作，吐露了所有真实的想法——不管对的还是错的，毫无保留。

那也是Daniel把Max真正放进心里的开始。

Daniel叹了口气，他们对于工作完全透明，对于情感却总是讳莫如深。

_也许此刻正是时候。_

他在手机里快速按下一串留言，然后把它放进了口袋，走到床边坐了下来。柔软的床铺陷了一块，拉近了两人的距离。但Max依旧保持着笔挺的坐姿，像一头不愿屈服的野兽。

__像是_ 在等一个答案。_

Daniel知道，Max总是执着于想要的结果，而自己却不喜欢把真心话诉诸于口。Max从不隐藏他的喜怒哀乐，自己却倾向于把负面情绪都留给黑暗房间。

这正是两人隔阂的开端，越在意越无法开口，日积月累，心防渐渐成墙。

“对不起Max。”他放缓语气，把手贴上了他的脸颊。冰凉的液体湿润了掌心，又像火焰，灼烫了他的神经，“Nico知不知道并不重要，我只是……不想我们之间的问题，有第三个人插手。”

“你会更希望他来做你的队友吗？”Max的瞳孔因为痛苦而紧缩，“像媒体报道的那样，在RBR的每一天已经成了煎熬？”

Daniel摇了摇头：“在连续退赛的那阵子，我曾经希望时间可以走得快一点，再也不想和这辆破车过下去了。”

Max一愣，目光有些微的退缩，更多的液体从眼角涌了出来。

Daniel忍不住了，凑过去吻上了他的脸。泪水是是苦涩的咸味，是血腥的锈味，是熄灭自尊磨平棱角的酸涩。

Max僵着身体，没有配合，也没有抗拒，只是死死的攥着他的衣服，像是用尽了全身的力气。

“但这种想法只持续了很短了一阵。”他退后一些，看着队友的双眼，直到确认对方的瞳孔里都是自己的影子，“还记得美国站吗？我打破了休息室的墙，你看到之后一言不发，拎来了医药箱。”Daniel的语气变得柔软：“墨西哥赛后，我很绝望，比赛一结束就飞回了摩纳哥。你连庆祝都顾不上就一路追了过来，Jos那篇报道出来之后，还当着我的面打电话过去和他争了个面红耳赤。”他用指腹蹭了蹭Max的脸，“明明前一天还因为被我拿了杆位，郁闷得睡不着觉。”

“我郁闷不是因为你！”Max沙哑着嗓子反驳。

“我知道，我都知道。”Daniel伸出胳膊环住了他。

Max回抱住了他，把鼻尖搁在他的肩头，闷闷的说：“我当时为了车子的事非常生气，也为丢了杆位十分懊恼……可看到你从车里爬出来的那一刻，我就什么都不在乎了。”

“为什么？”Daniel的声音透过肩膀的震动传了过去。

“因为你值得。”Max抬起头，瞳孔像映着星光的湖泊，“因为在我心里，你当之无愧。”

Daniel吻住了他。Max的嘴唇柔软，像是温暖的热流，顺着血管，浸透了他的全身。他几乎从未扪心自问：真正想要的是什么；也鲜少去考虑：能否承受失去本身。 

可他现在后悔了，后悔自己的退缩，后悔没能早一点说出口。

“记得我在采访中说过的吗，你是历任队友中与我相性最好的那个。”

“可你还是要离开了。”

_Max始终站在那里，等一个答案，而他要的答卷，就捏在自己的掌心。_

“你的队友会离开，可男友不会。”Daniel扶着他的肩膀，认真的看着他，“Max，我爱你。你愿意正式和我在一起吗？”

Max抬起眼震惊的看着他，嘴唇微微张开，还泛着红润的血色。

Daniel突然想起了自己决定转会雷诺那天，坐在飞机上看到的窗外的天空。他知道自己必须走出那一步，就像此时此刻，他又迈出了另一步。

他安静的等待着，眼角眉梢都是轻松的笑意，内心前所未有的平静。

Max靠近他，吻住他。比以往更用力，也比以往更热烈。Daniel积极的回应，像是走了一条漫长的路，终于来到了尽头。他们用掌心探索对方，像是终于拆开了独属于彼此的所有物，心跳得飞快，呼吸变得急促。他们一起倒在床褥上，像是第一次搞到一起那个夜晚。昏暗的灯光，凌乱的床单，交织的呼吸，空气中满是酒香和荷尔蒙的味道。他们坚硬的下身抵在一处，嘴唇品尝着彼此的美好，从头到脚每个毛孔都浸透了愉悦……

当时两人还没意识到，他们就像是两个在爱情门口跑圈的傻子，咬着彼此的尾流你追我赶，将在未来一次次呼啸着错过入口。

好在命运是个闭环，错过了这一圈，机会又会在下一圈向他们敞开大门。

只因谁都不愿提前离场。

就在Max重新掌握主动权，把他的新男友压在身下，胳膊肘撑着床沿，一只手刚把他内裤的边缘扯下臀部的时候，身下吐着热气的Daniel突然叫了暂停。

Max咬着嘴唇，不悦的看着对方在枕头间摸索手机，目光顺着他肌肉的线条，一直看到他好看的眼角眉梢。他罔故对方的抗议，低下头开始了新一轮的亲吻。而被露出獠牙的小狮子按在身下的“猎物”，挣扎着用眼角的余光看完了屏幕上的消息。

Nico Hülkenberg在WhatsApp里回复道：

_他跟我说你是他的，让我和你保持距离。_

澳洲蜜獾在荷兰男友恼羞成怒的攻势中边喘息边笑出了声。

“你告诉他我们的君子协定了吗？”他意味深长的眨了眨眼。

“……”

“告诉他我的退赛安慰奖是什么了吗？”

“……”

“告诉他你被捆在床头呜咽着喊我的名字了吗？”

“……”

“还有，”他凑到他的耳边，“告诉过他……”

“Daniel！”Max抓着他的肩膀，俯下身，用热吻阻止了他没说出口的话。

再次醒来的时候天色将晚，赤红的云霞透过落地的玻璃窗笼罩在了两人身上。他们打开落地窗，裹着被子依窝在一起，四肢交缠，仿佛彼此是这个世界唯一的热源。

“明年我会开足马力，朝着世界冠军的目标冲刺了。”Max突然开口，蓝色的瞳孔倒映落日的余晖，“你会想我吗？”

“用不了明年。”Daniel凑过去轻触对方柔软的嘴唇，“蜜獾先生已经开始想你了。”

Max被逗乐了，他靠在男友的肩头，看着远处的海滩，落日渐渐消融在海平面上。

“我也会想你的。”他说，装出咬牙切齿的样子，“你可是在我的最幼杆记录上签了名的。”

Daniel笑着翻了个白眼：“我们讲好了这个事不要再提的，你爸都快把我给杀了……”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭Max的肩窝，“而且你说过，我值得。”

Max用手肘顶了顶他，倒回了他的肩头。Daniel揉了揉他的脑袋，两人吐出的热气缠绕着彼此的鼻息，直到天色变为暗沉的深蓝，灯火伴着星光在海平面上摇曳。

“我不会走远的。”Daniel突然说道。

“嗯？”Max拧起一边眉毛，懒洋洋的问他。

“我会一直在你身后看着，始终紧紧跟随。如果你有一刻松懈的话，我是不会放过你的。”

Max自己都没有意识到嘴角的弧度有多大。他直起身，两人又交换了一个温柔的亲吻。“Pierre会替我挡着你的。”他哈哈的笑着回答。

Daniel翻身骑到他的身上，佯装愠怒的掰过他的脸，扯着两腮，一字一顿的强调：“你再说一次？”

Max被迫嘟着嘴没法说话，只有瞪着他。

他们对视了五秒，同时噗嗤一声笑了出来。

Daniel松开手，揉了揉他的脸。

“你还没有说过爱我。”

“我说了。”

“你没有。”

“我在直播里说过，日本站，我还亲了你。”

“然后你说你有Pierre了。”

“那不一样。”

“作为补偿，再说一次？”

“……好话不说两次。”

Daniel挑眉，捏了一把他的屁股，然后打开了YouTube。

“I love you Daniel, I love you。”

“I love you Daniel, I love you。”

“I love you Daniel, I love you。”

……

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花✿✿ヽ（°▽°）ノ✿  
> 起初只是想写一个赛后关于两人关系走向的故事，和阿买聊天的过程中，突然变成了迫切想写“本来只是各取所需，可两个人都当真了的关系”。没有仔细beta，可能会有一些bug，如果看到的话，请一定要告诉我！  
> 想写现实走向很久了，一直很喜欢我的一号车手@Lhoyd的文，努力努力我终于也做到了（其实文风差得还挺远的，而且故事都发生在一个房间实在是愁死我了）。最后一段是先写的，然后才有了前面的部分（果然发糖才是我的终极追求）。很享受码字的过程，希望你也能喜欢：）

**Author's Note:**

> 我的LOF：阿香500天1字 http://500days1word.lofter.com


End file.
